


Making Our Own

by kinneyb



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: Ander wishes he could go to prom with Omar. He can't, of course, but Omar gives him the next best thing.





	Making Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> ★ please follow me on twitter @ queermight & check out my pinned tweet! ★

"This is so _stupid_! " Ander waved his hands around for emphasis, plopping down on the bed with a huff. Omar watched him, a book in his lap that he was only pretending to read. "The school, your father, they can all eat my motherfuck - "

Omar nudged Ander's thigh with his foot, lifting an eyebrow. "Watch it, pretty boy."

Sighing dramatically, Ander grabbed Omar's foot and settled it in his lap, lazily running his hand up and down the other boy's leg. "Fine, sorry. It's just wrong that... I can't bring who I want to prom."

"Ander," Omar reached over and squeezed Ander's shoulder with a firm but gentle grip. "It's just prom. It's stupid high school bs they tell you you'll remember forever but forget within months of graduating. Just let it go."

"I know," Ander mumbled, carefully moving Omar's foot out of his lap so he could crawl up and rest by Omar's side, his head finding the perfect spot on his chest. "It's just, I don't know, important to me," he continued, tracing mindless patterns on Omar's chest. "I don't expect you to get it."

Omar tossed his book out of the way (he wasn't actually reading it anyway), pulling Ander into his arms. He gave the other boy a smile, bumping foreheads gently.

"I'm sorry," he gave Ander's lips, which were always stupidly soft, a quick peck. "I'll find a way to make it up to you, okay?"

Ander hummed, wrapping his arms around Omar's neck and going in for a second, much deeper kiss.

_______

They weren't planning to meet up again for a few days but the following night Ander got a text from Omar. _Meet me in the park at midnight. Dress nice. Ish._

Ander didn't know what "nice-ish" meant but he finally decided on some black slacks and a deep red sweater, seeing as it was a little chilly. When he got to the park, it was so dark he could barely see anything but he immediately spotted Omar under a tree; the light from his phone's screen illuminating his face in the dark.

"Hey," he greeted, grinning. Then his eyes traveled down. Omar never dressed shabby, really, but he looked especially good tonight. Ander gave him a curious look. "Not that I'm complaining - you look hot as fuck - but... what's going on?"

Omar grabbed his hand though his eyes didn't leave his phone screen as his thumb made a few swipes before suddenly the chilly night air was being filled with a cheesy love song. Ander stifled a laugh.

"Omar, seriously," Ander continued, giving his hand a gentle tug. "What's up?"

Finally, he dropped his phone to the grass and gave Ander his full attention. He shrugged, and Ander couldn't help noticing he was blushing. Omar wasn't the blushing type. "We might not be able to go to a proper prom together," Omar adjusted his hands, resting one on Ander's shoulder and the other on his hip, "but that doesn't mean we can't make our own."

Ander stared into Omar's eyes. "I fucking love you, Omar."

Omar laughed, pulling him closer. "Good or else this would be embarrassing."


End file.
